Tales of Confused Parents
by itwasyounme
Summary: Imagine your OTP having identical twins and having to assign each a color so they don't get them confused. Another prompt taken from the very cool blog imagineyourotp. I hope you'll like this yet other Jeca fluffy one shot :)


"Shit."

That's all she could say, staring down at the little blue cross on the stick. She had hoped it would've been negative, but it wasn't. She knew it wouldn't be negative, because she had never been an early bird and now she couldn't sleep past 8 every morning because she felt sick. This had been going on for a little over a month now, and Jesse didn't know. She knew this was meant to happen one day or another, but she didn't expect it that soon. It's not like they had been really trying to have a child, but it's not like they were using contraception methods neither. They had decided that, after four years of a happy life together, and successfully raising a plant together for the past two years, they could start thinking about a real baby.

Of course, they didn't think it would be that fast. Beca set the pregnancy test on the nightstand on Jesse's side of the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom to make coffee. They'll need a lot of coffee to get their heads together on this for sure. It wasn't like she wasn't ready, she was ― was she? ― and it's not like Jesse would be mad, because he really wanted to be a dad, but they hadn't thought about it further than "let's stop using condoms".

Beca let the sweet smell of coffee numb her thoughts and she went back to the bedroom to bring Jesse a cup too. She sat at the end of the bed, waiting for him to emerge from sleep. She had always been a heavy sleeper, but she found out her spouse was an even heavier sleeper than her.

"Jesse." She was getting annoyed at his laziness now, she needed to speak to him. "Jesse, wake up." It was no use, though, because he only stirred, rolled on his back and sucked in a thread of saliva.

She sighed, rolling her eyes and pressing her lips together to repress the smirk from them. She gave his leg a pinch, but he still didn't move. She sighed heavily again and climbed on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning close to his ear.

"Jesse, I'm pregnant." She breathed out softly.

He didn't react, and she grunted, discouraged. Beca could never wake him up in the morning so she resorted to the one thing knew would work, even though he would scowl at her for it. She slipped her hand under the cover, her fingers trailing down his abdomen to reach his boxers. She inhaled sharply before grabbing his crotch and giving it a squeeze. Jesse's eyes popped open and he squealed, curling instantly up in a ball to protect his jewelry.

"Beca! What the hell?!" he growled when he realized she was the one who had threathened his masculinity.

"I'm sorry, I am, really! I just, I couldn,t take it anymore and you weren't waking up and I got annoyed, and I knew you'd wake up this way… Sorry." She offered him an apologetic smile and kissed his lips.

The look of disbelief on his face slowly faded away as her lips met his, and he kissed her back tenderly. He didn't have time to take things to another level, his hand stopped in midair when she pulled back from the kiss and looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately worried.

"Nothing, I guess. I uh… took a test this morning." It's all she needed to say for him to understand.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down next to him. He held her tight and asked in a breath what she wanted to do. She shrugged, saying she didn't know.

"But this is good, right? That's what we wanted, Jesse, isn't it?"

He could tell she was looking for his approval on this, she simply wanted to be comforted. He had learned through the years that Beca wasn't all that badass and confident woman she wanted everybody to think she was. In fact, she was very fragile, and it had taken him a long time to work his way through all of her façades to actually get to her heart. It was worth it though, because he couldn't picture a better partner for a family.

"Beca, calm down, okay. It's okay. We said we'd stop using protection and see what happens. Although I didn't expect us to be this productive, it's happening. We're ready, I know I am. You'll make a great mom."

She smiled, nodding, and they stayed in bed for a while, talking a little bit more about it, until Beca's stomach growled like a beast.

Nine months later, she was squeezing Jesse's hand so hard he was sure she'll break his bones. Through gritted teeth and a sweating forehead, she pushed once more, the scream escaping her throat before she had time to muffle it.

"This was such a bad idea, Jesse Swanson, you'll pay for what you did to me!" she swore, digging her nails in his flesh, making him wince.

"It's okay, Beca, you're doing great. Just remember to breathe, ok, breathe." He was a little panicked, but then he remembered some silly video of Ellen she had showed him one day, and he grinned before whispering in her ear ; "Breathe through your hoo-hoo, darling."

That had the desire effect because Beca's head jerked back and she barked a laugh while crying from pain. She couldn't stop laughing now, and the nurses looked at him with a look of utter shock on their faces.

"Jesse you little shit, why would you make me laugh! Oh my fuck!" she screamed as another contraction ripped through her.

Jesse was unable to wipe the grin from his face after this, and he continued to come up with stupid one-liners that sent Beca into a fit of laughter right before her contraction. Eventually, though, the doctor beamed at him and said proudly; "One out, one more to go! You're doing great, Mrs Mitchell, just keep going!" The second one already had his path opened for him, and soon, they could hear two little babies crying and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Beca's head fell back on the pillow, exhaustion visible on her features. Jesse kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. He smiled at her with so much pride, Beca wanted to cry. The nurses then brought the two little bundles of blue blankets and placed each on one of Beca's side.

"They're beautiful, congratulations to both of you." one of the nurses said before getting out.

Jesse's eye were filled with happy tears as he watched Beca go from one baby to the other, comparing their identical faces. Suddenly, she looked at him with a look of complete distress. Immediately, he reached out to press the button to ring the nurses, but Beca stopped him with her words.

"Jesse. They're so alike, how are we going to differentiate them?" her voice was hoarse from all the screams that still echoed the room.

"They're not that alike, Beca, we'll be fine." He reassured her, even though the more he looked at his sons, the less he could find differences.

They were freed from the hospital five days later, and it was chaos. None of their babies would sleep more than three hours at a time and they, in fact, did confuse one with the other. They were sitting on the couch, both having a twin in their arms, falling asleep with their feet tangled together, when Jesse suggested they picked a color for each of them.

"I call dibs on green for John." Beca said, sticking out her tongue when Jesse wanted to protest.

"It's okay, I'll take red." He said, looking down at the little face all wrinkled with sleep.

"No way!" she replied in a sharp breath that earned her a glare from Jesse, who motioned with his eyes to the sleeping babies.

"Why?" he asked, his left foot slowly rubbing circles against hers.

"Because they'll look like Christmas elves if we do so. No, you pick another color. What about blue?" she replied, refraining a giggle with a shiver because Jesse's motions were tickling.

"Too mainstream. Come on, you named him Gavyn, not Bob, he needs something original." He thought for a moment and then smiled proudly at her. "I know! Orange! They'll look nice together, and it's not an overused color, right?"

Beca smiled too, she didn't want her son to have an ordinary name. Gavyn was the name of her grandfather, her mom's dad, and he had been a great inspiration for her when she was younger and countless times she had ran to his house when the screaming between her parents was too much. John was Jesse's pick, and of course, it stood for John Hugh from The Breakfast Club, the only movie name she agreed with him.

"John the Green and Gavyn the Orange, tales of twin brother their parents couldn't diffenrentiate." Jesse stated with an amused grin, only to find his expression mirrored by their mother.

"Shut up, you'll wake them up." Was her answer, but he could tell she liked it.


End file.
